


Costume

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Suki takes Katara to a party.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Kudos: 3





	Costume

"Doesn't that man seem attractive?" Suki asked. Katara turned her head towards the person in question - a seemingly random, tall, dark haired man on the floor - and scoffed. 

"How would I be able to tell?"

"With muscles like those," her sister-in-law intoned, "I wouldn't quite mind what the face was."

"Suki!"

"What? I only speak the truth. You should introduce yourself to him."

"I don't speak to random men at society parties."

"Perhaps you should. Some of them are fine, you know. I met Sokka at one."

"Sokka is not a fine man."

"Whatever you believe," Suki snickered. "Oh, look."

"Hello," the man's throaty voice becomes one with Katara's spine. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh," she smiled, suddenly. "Nice to meet you, too. I like your... mask."

"Oh, thank you," he said. "It's the Blue Spirit, have you heard of it?"

No, she hasn't - but Katara feels as though she'll spend this day getting swept off her feet by him. 


End file.
